Dirty Little Secret
|next= }} "Dirty Little Secret" is the tenth episode of the second season of Preacher and the twentieth episode overall. It aired on August 21, 2017. Synopsis Jesse connects with an unlikely source; Jesse goes unforgiven when Tulip discovers he's been lying to her.[http://tvschedule.zap2it.com/tv/preacher-puzzle-piece/EP023903660026?aid=tvschedule Preacher: Puzzle Piece - Zap2it] Plot In ancient times, a man has sex with a woman. The woman believes the man is experienced but the man admits she was his first experience. He asks the woman to keep their affair a secret. His disciples arrive, revealing to the woman that he's Jesus. Jesus leaves with his disciples and Thaddeus realized what transpired, promising the woman he won't tell anyone what happened. In the present, Herr Starr reveals to Jesse about the Grail. After learning the Grail works with Heaven, Jesse commanded Starr to reveal God's whereabouts, but Starr is unsure himself. He ultimately convinces Jesse he'd aid him and takes him to a Grail office in New Orleans while covering Jesse's head in a hood. Meanwhile, Tulip awakes from another nightmare and finds Cassidy and Denis in the middle of an orgy. She then offered to cook breakfast. "Jenny" soon came for a visit, asking for her gun back. When she noticed Tulip was distressed, she offered to help. During which, Tulip opened up and revealed what she's been through. Tulip was then told if she feels something isn't right, that instinct is probably true. Jesse is introduced to the Pope and Archbishop of Canterbury, where the two propose ridiculous theories on what happened with God. When the Pope suggested "the boy" might know where God is, Starr dismissed the Pope and Archbishop. Jesse commanded Starr to reveal who the boy is and told he's the messiah. Starr then explained Thaddeus' oath to protect Jesus' lineage, up until today, where Jesus' 25th great-grandson lives. While with their dates at an arcade, Denis bites a woman. Cassidy scolded him, telling him not to feed on his new appetites before throwing away the photo evidence. Meanwhile, Tulip and "Jenny" play Guitar Hero, where "Jenny" accidentally spoke of her envy of Tulip's life, including Dallas, which Tulip never mentioned. After being called out for never telling her about Dallas, "Jenny" called Hoover for support. Tulip then demanded "Jenny" to reveal who she is and tells her she knows her "ex-boyfriend" doesn't exist. Hoover then acted as "Rodney", "Jenny's" drunk ex-boyfriend. Jenny left to pretend to deal with him and Tulip knocked Rodney down with a toy guitar. Jenny then took her turn and kicked Hoover several times. Tulip then treats "Jenny's" wounds and the latter notices a loose tile and suggests Tulip fix it. Starr once again puts a hood over Jesse and takes him to a secret location. When they arrived, Jesse knelt before the messiah and asks if he's on the right path. Once Jesse learns the messiah's name is Humperdoo, the latter urinates on him. Jesse then looks through Humperdoo's drawings of dogs. Jesse then commanded Humperdoo to reveal where God is but Humperdoo breaks down into an agitated state and is subdued. Tulip prepares to fix the loose tile but is sidetracked when Cassidy returned and offered to play Rockit. Featherstone, who is watching over the scenario with Hoover expresses her desire to kill Tulip, but is reminded to keep them alive. As Herr Starr takes Jesse back home, he suggests that Jesse should stop looking for God and be one himself. Jesse quickly dismissed the idea, expressing his disgust over it. As Jesse is dropped off, Starr asks Jesse to reconsider his proposition. Cast Starring *Dominic Cooper as Jesse Custer *Joe Gilgun as Proinsias Cassidy *Ruth Negga as Tulip O'Hare *Graham McTavish as Saint of Killers (credit only) *Ian Colletti as Eugene Root/Arseface (credit only) *Pip Torrens as Herr Starr *Noah Taylor as Adolf Hitler (credit only) *Julie Ann Emery as Lara Featherstone Guest Starring *Malcolm Barrett as F.J. Hoover *Ronald Guttman as Denis *Tyson Ritter as Jesus Christ and Humperdoo *Tom Thon as The Pope *David St. James as Archbishop of Canterbury *Carrie Lazar as Jesus' Lover Co-Starring *Dean West as Thaddeus *Finch Nissen as John the Apostle *Felipe Fuentes as Durando *Peggy Walton Walker as Grail Midwife *Breana B. Turner as September *Jordan Salloum as Bartender *Chip Carriere as Grail Recruit #1 *Douglas Schneider as Grail Recruit #2 Trivia *The title references the All-American Rejects song Tulip played in the rhythm video game. In addition, this episode features a guest appearance from the band's frontman Tyson Ritter. *The video game and the startup sound is similar to Guitar Hero but the guitar Tulip had is a Fender Stratocaster from Rock Band. References